Diary of an Island Territory
by alex-the-demigod
Summary: Garcia is a little island is is her diary, and it tells the story of how she became the girlfriend of America, how she met Japan and other nations and how England became so important to her. (Rated T because eventually there will be cussing and there might be blood somewhere knowing me.)(sorry I suck at summaries)(starts out kinda sad but gets funnier as it moves along)


**Another story! Yay! This is my OC Garcy again-except this time she's writing a journal about encounters and it basically tells her story. If any of you are even interested. I don't think any of you are…..but oh well. Here it is anyways.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE SERIES BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA AXIS POWERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW AND MY OC GARCIA.**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I just had a dream about the day I was found on my island. It was pretty sad, but it was kinda happy too! Here! I'll tell you! Maybe at least you care about my stories (other than Big Brother Iggy)_

_It was a rainy and stormy day. I was sitting outside on the sand like I always did because I was lonely. I looked out towards the ocean, longing to know if there were more people out there. I had seen some on the island from time to time, but they never saw me. They used the island, and then left every time. I never made friends with them. I never had friends._

_Suddenly, a ship came into view on the crashing waves. I saw a flag with some weird red and white lines with blue surrounding it on the side of the ship as it got closer. _

_I ran far away as it approached the shoreline, but not too far so I could watch the people come out of the ship. First, a blond haired man with green eyes stepped out and looked around. He wore some kind of uniform and gestured to others on the ship. He looked around more and then made eye contact with me. How can he see me? No one else saw me before._

_He came towards my direction, signaling for the other people to stay put. _

_I was afraid of him. I didn't know him. What if he tried to kill me or something?_

_As he approached me, I backed up in fear. _

"_Hold on, I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a weird accent. I then recognized him a little. He was here before a long time ago…._

_I shook my head, "Yes you are. How did you see me? No one ever sees me."_

_He smiled at me, "Well, I saw you. And I'm not going to hurt you I promise."_

_I looked at him in disbelief, "You promise?" He nodded, "I promise. I have a question for you though."_

_My eyes widened in curiosity, "What is it?" I asked innocently. The man crouched down to my level, "What is a little girl like you doing here all alone?"_

_I looked at him, "I don't know. For a long time I've been here. Some people came and went like you did. I remember one day just waking up looking like I am now and being on this island." _

_The man stopped smiling and started to look sad, "I….see." He smiled again, "You are very special. You're like me."_

_I looked at him with sad eyes, "You mean that you're lonely too?" He took my hand, "Yes. I'm lonely too. You can be my little sister. Does that sound okay?" _

_My eyes brightened with excitement, "Yeah! Can I call you big brother?" The man winced as if something had shot him. He looked sadly at me, with a fake smile, "How about you just call me Iggy. Or England."_

_I jumped into his arms, "Iggy!" He hugged me and picked me up, "Now, it's time to build some things here. We're planning to move people here so you won't be so lonely, okay? And after that, you'll grow big and strong!"_

_He carried me back to where the ship was. "Just like you Iggy?" I asked. He smiled back, "Yes. Just like me." He set me down on the beach, "Now, do you have a name?" He asked me._

_I tilted my head in confusion, "What's a name?"_

_Iggy thought for a moment, then said, "It's something people call you. Like your friends or people you meet or family. Something that people can identify you by."_

_I looked at him with sad eyes, "Then I don't have a name. It's been so lonely here, I have no friends or family…well, except for you Iggy."_

_He smiled at me, "How about Diego Garcia?" I tilted my head, "Diego doesn't really seem like…well, me."_

_Iggy sighed, "Oh that's right, Diego is a boy name….but it's already been written down so…how about you just go by Garcia?" _

_I hugged his leg, "That's perfect! Then everyone will know the name Garcia when I grow up and become strong like you Iggy!" He laughed, "Of course. One day it will happen. But not today. Today we're gonna play-well after this storm passes."_

_I looked up at the dark sky, "It's been raining all day. I wonder what's wrong with the sky." Iggy shrugged, "I don't know Garcia. But how about we play around on the ship?" _

_I jumped up and down in delight, "Yay!" I cheered, running towards the ship, with Iggy trailing behind me._

_Well, that's the story of how my big brother found me! Right now he's trying to build things with the other people and I want to go help! So I'll write later! Bye bye!_

* * *

**That was chapter one guys. So yeah. See you next time!-Alex**


End file.
